


Put the Kettle On

by mercurybard



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusef can <i>cook</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Kettle On

**Author's Note:**

> Inception belongs to Chris Nolan. Just playing in the sandbox.

Yusef can _cook_. This really should not be as much of a surprise as it is--after all, the man has doctorates in chemistry from both an Indian and a British university. Cooking food isn't that far a step from cooking up sedatives.

To Ariadne's credit, he's never cooked on a job though. No, they end up eating her college food (she knows just about every meal you can cook in a crock pot _except_ stew) or Eames' strange concoctions (he has an unholy fondness for flan and also for pitaya...durian has been explicitly banned from ever being brought into their work spaces because of the smell) or Cobb's simple but hearty omelets. Take-out generally isn't a good idea, even if they send someone out to pick it up.

"I prefer to keep the food completely separated from the chemicals," Yusef explains as he fills half her plate with a second helping of delicious, delicious curry and then passes the dish to his wife who adds several scoops of rice. "Even in my head."

"I'm pretty sure this is the most amazing curry I've ever eaten," Ariadne says, waving her fork around for emphasis. "If you weren't already married, I'd propose."


End file.
